mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Yves Edwards
The first round began. Edwards landed a leg kick. He stuffed a single easily. Four thirty-five as Kawajiri blocked a high kick. Edwards stuffed a double to the clinch. He kneed the body. Four fifteen. Edwards stuffed a trip narrowly. Four minutes. Edwards kneed the leg. Three thirty-five remaining. Kawajiri got a trip to guard and the crowd applauded. Three fifteen. Kawajiri's corner kept saying HEY every time he landed a punch, no matter how glancing or how well-blocked it was. Three minutes. Kawajiri landed six decent rights, the last two to the back of the head. Two thirty-five. Kawajiri passed to half-guard. Two fifteen. HEY. Two minutes. Kawajiri landed three decent lefts. Another. Another pair. Edwards regained guard. One thirty-five. Kawajiri landed a right to the chin, four more to the side of the head. One fifteen left. Kawajiri landed another right. One minute. Kawajiri landed two more rights. He landed another right. Thirty-five. Kawajiri landed another right. Fifteen. Kawajiri landed another short right. The first round ended. That was definitely Kawajiri's. The second round began. Kawajiri shot for a double. He worked in a trip as well and got it to the butterflies quickly. Four thirty-five. 'Get a double underhook and stand.' Edwards got up, Kawajiri hugged the legs and got another double into half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Edwards got to the butterflies and then regained guard. 'Double underhooks and stand.' HEY. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Kawajiri passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Edwards stood to the clinch unsteadily. Two fifteen as Kawajiri worked for a trip. Edwards held the ropes and was warned. Kawajiri worked for another. He got it to half-guard with two minutes. Edwards regained guard. Kawajiri landed a right and three lefts. Four left hammerfists and a right hand. One thirty-five. HEY. Edwards stood to the clinch. Kawajiri worked a double. He got it to half-guard. One fifteen remaining. One minute. HEY. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Thirty-five. Kawajiri passed to side control. He was looking to mount. He landed a left hand. He mounted. Fifteen. Kawajiri landed little punches in under. Five decent lefts and another. The second round ended. Kawajiri's. The third round began. Edwards looks a bit taller, never noticed that. Kawajiri tripped as they feinted in close and he stood. Four thirty-five. Both seem tensen. Edwards landed a counter right and missed a high kick. Kawajiri worked a single. Four fifteen as Edwards stuffed it. Kawajiri got a trip to half-guard but worked relatively hard for it. Four minutes. Kawajiri has good cardio. Edwards regained guard. Edwards needs to do something offensively. Three thirty-five. Kawajiri landed three rights. HEY. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Edwards stood, Kawajiri hugged a single. He switched to a double and got it nicely to the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Edwards landed a pair of rights from the bottom. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Edwards thought about a triangle. One thirty-five. Edwards landed three left hammerfists from the bottom. He thought about a triangle. One fifteen. One minute as the ref turned them away from the ropes. Kawajiri landed a right. Edwards tried to stand, Kawajiri wouldn't allow it. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended. 30-27 Kawajiri for me. They hugged and Kawajiri put his hands on his knees. He talked to Edwards's corner and they hugged again. The decision was Kawajiri's.